Raging Terror
by EspyX
Summary: All is normal, until Future Trunks is impaled and killed. Vegeta snaps and the legendary SSJ2 shows itself. However, even though Cell is taken down easy, that doesn't mean the fight is over - oh boy, far from it. A menace takes the stage yet again, and the saiyan race in hell and heaven alike still play a role far from their own era. This is what if Vegeta went SSJ2 against Cell.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start Of The War

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team.  
This is my first Fanfic/what-if so please be kind, I'll try to update whenever I can.  
_ **  
**"It- it's really over, Cell is dead" says Krillin  
"And so is Goku.." replies Yamcha  
"Yeah, but what about the dragon balls?" asks Krillin  
"You're forgetting something, he's already died before" Piccolo reminds Krillin  
Well, why don't we just do what you did for Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and you Piccolo? We can revive him with Porunga!" says Krillin excitedly  
As the dust starts to clear, Trunks swears he sees a faint light  
"Hey guys, do you see th—" begins Trunks  
A straight beam shoots straight out from the dust, impaling and killing Trunks instantly _  
_"Trunks!" Shouts Tien.  
 _"_ Don't worry buddy" says Yamcha as he runs over to Trunks. "We're going to get you to the lookout and-"  
"He's dead Yamcha" says Tien solemnly  
Vegeta's face shifts from one of confusion to utter rage as he sees his son coughing up blood on the ground  
"..How.. Dare... You.. How.. DARE YOU!" yells Vegeta  
"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouts as his power skyrockets.

Vegeta's aura begins to glow like Lightning as he powers up and screams. _  
_"Is he?" begins Gohan  
"Transforming like you? Yeah." Says Piccolo  
 _Vegeta's eyes contort uncontrollably with rage as his aura flows brighter than ever before  
_ "I.. Will make you Suffer, Cell. I know you're the one who did this! Come out you coward! You will suffer for what you have done to my Son!" spits out Vegeta.  
"I won't give up, for my Son's sake." Thinks Vegeta, "Cell has crossed me for the last time, he has tricked me in battle and mocked my Saiyan ancestory but this, this time he's gone too far, he will pay the ultimate price, for what he has done to my son!" Vegeta internally yells.  
The dust finally clears and Cell is revealed on the other side, as Vegeta predicted.  
"Oh, did I kill the wrong Saiyan? My mistake!" laughs Cell. "My aim won't be so off the next time Vegeta!"  
"As if I'll give you the chance!" says Vegeta as he smirks and charges at Cell.  
As Vegeta charges towards Cell, he looks down at his hands notices the little blue sparks around his body. _  
_"I guess I transformed like that brat, huh? This should give me more than enough power to obliterate Cell" Vegeta thinks to himself _  
_"On second thought maybe this was a mis-" begins Cell  
Vegeta instantly lands a hard punch to Cell's stomach as he's speaking (very similar to what he did against semi-perfect Cell and what Gohan did to perfect Cell just a few minutes prior) _  
_Cell suddenly looks very similar to how he did when Gohan punched him, and something seems to be coming up his throat...

 __


	2. Chapter 2 - A Menace Returns

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

"Hmm, that sure is a strange look and noise Cell's making" Vegeta thought "Wait, is he?"  
Vegeta's question was quickly answered as Android 17 was spat out of Cell and lay on the ground unconscious. Cell suddenly began to transform, and due to not having 17 or 18 anymore, he transformed became imperfect Cell.  
"Big Bang.. ATTACK!" yells Vegeta, as the blue ball of energy gathered in his palm is released at Cell, and obliterates all of his being.

* * *

"King Kai?"  
"Yes, Goku?"  
"What's happening? I feel Cell's power level dropping extremely fast"  
"Well, Goku. It seems like Vegeta had enough built up power and after Trunks was killed it just exploded, turning him into the same transformation your son became"  
"I know that, but what happened to Cell?"  
"Oh, again, just like your Son, Vegeta managed to hit Cell so hard that this time Android 17 came out and Cell became imperfect again"  
"So they won?"  
"I'm afraid to say this, but not yet"

* * *

"Am I allowed to say we won now?" said Krillin. "I think so." Replied Piccolo.  
"You're forgetting something, monkeys, slug and filthy earthlings" said a strange and very creepy voice.  
"What!?" shouted Tien, seeing a glimpse of white and purple.  
"What is it Tien?" asks Yamcha.  
As the figure steps out from behind the mountain. Everyone is horrified at what they see. Frieza is standing on the side, damaged, and with even more mechanic parts than before, but alive. "You're going to pay for what you did to me earlier" begins Frieza.  
"If you're looking to get revenge on Trunks, Cell already killed him" says Yamcha.  
"No no no, see, I came to kill _all_ of you" replies Frieza menacingly.  
As Frieza charges towards Krillin, being the first one he wants to kill, Vegeta puts his arms out to gather energy for his strongest attack yet.


	3. Chapter 3 - The War is Far from Over

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

Krillin is instantly slammed through a mountain from Frieza's attack and Frieza throws a small death ball right at Tien, which catches him off-guard and hits him, dealing a small bit of damage. "Eugh.. This.. attack will.. obliterate you Frieza... it's my most powerful attack yet" Vegeta thinks. Yamcha manages to sneak around behind Frieza and attacks him with a Wolf Fang Fist but this does little more than annoy him. "Are you done yet?" asks Frieza mockingly. "Just wait until you see this" replies Yamcha as he vanishes. "What?" thinks Frieza. He then feels a slightly painful scrape on his back, and he is then knocked back. "You're really just delaying the inevitable, you know" says Frieza. "DESTRUCO DISK" Yells Krillin "Tri Beam!" shouts Tien "Special Beam, Cannon!" adds Piccolo  
Gohan (who has reverted back to only SSJ1 after losing his anger) fires a decently sized Kamehameha. As the attacks all connect with Frieza no-one can see what's happening. "Those fools" Thinks Vegeta "They're just going to annoy Frieza, his power level is far above their own, although they are giving me time to charge, but that's the only positive"

* * *

"What do you mean Frieza's back?" asks Bardock angrily  
"Well we've searched all of Hell and he's still not arrived, even though we clearly saw he got obliterated by that Trunks Fellow" replies King Vegeta  
"This isn't good, he could still be down there terrorising my son and all his comrades" says Bardock  
"That's another thing Bardock, he.. kinda died" says King Vegeta meekly  
"WHAT?" yells Bardock "Again? Doesn't he know he can't be wished back by the Dragon this time?"  
"He sacrificed himself, but in vain. However, _my_ son cleaned it up" boasts King Vegeta proudly  
"Whatever" says Bardock "Where is he?"  
"Supposedly with King Kai" replies King Vegeta  
"Lucky I _being an angel unlike you_ can go there" says Bardock  
"Hey no fair!" complains King Vegeta

* * *

Whoo, that was fun!  
"Hey, why'd you make me look so bad?" says King Vegeta  
"Because you were a terrible person and that's why you're in hell" says Bardock mockingly  
"You're only an angel because of that one act at the end of your life!" shouts King Vegeta  
Uh oh, better wrap this up before these guys kill each other.  
Hope you guys enjoyed, and be sure to be alert on when I update! See you all next Chapter!  
"You come back here Bardock!"  
"Catch me if you can Geets!"  
 _  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - Is it over?

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

Yellow sparks join the blue sparks dancing around Vegeta's body as his Final Flash slowly charges more and more.  
The dust clears and Frieza has disappeared, only for Tien to find a hard blow to his spine as he's thrown to the floor. Everyone is too exhausted from their attacks to do anything. "Is this the end?" states Piccolo. "Hey Vegeta, why aren't you helping!" shouts Yamcha.  
"If only they know what I am doing..." Vegeta thinks. "You'll see!" he shouts backs angrily  
"Oh ho ho ho ho, that's really very cute all of you. You think _Vegeta_ can save you?" mocks Frieza.  
Vegeta puts his hands together sidewards, the bottom of his palms touching as his Ki flares up.  
"Final..." starts Vegeta "Oh, that's even more cute Vegeta. You think your attacks can damage me at this point?"  
"FLASH!" Vegeta yells as all the energy he had gathered was used up all in this one attack. Vegeta can almost feel about every drop of his power being sapped from his body.  
"Wait, what?" says Frieza surprised at how much energy was being emitted at him. "Why can't I move...?" thinks Frieza, terrified.  
"This is for what you did to me on Namek" a voice whispers into his ear "Piccolo! Don't do it!" yells Krillin. "I'll see you around, friends"  
And as the energy engulfs Frieza and Piccolo, a young child's voice can be heard screaming across the landscape.

* * *

"Kakarot!" says a voice worriedly.  
"Huh?" replies Goku.  
"Now Bardock who gave you permission to come here?" asks King Kai, clearly annoyed.  
"Out of the way, I need to speak to my son" states Bardock angrily.  
Goku points from himself to Bubbles confused.  
"Yes you, idiot!" shouts Bardock "'Goku' should I say?"  
"Son?" says Goku confused. "Not the time, Kakarot" replies Bardock "Anyways, I need to tell you something. Frieza's back - again - and he's terrorising your fri-"  
"Oh Frieza? Don't worry, Vegeta is taking care of him" replies Goku.  
Suddenly Piccolo appears on King Kai's world.  
"Oh hey Piccolo" says Goku casually "Anyways as I was- Wait, Piccolo!? What are you doing here?"  
"Long story..."

* * *

Another one done, huh?  
Anyways, this time instead of Bardock and King Vegeta, we have Goku and Prince Vegeta!  
"Kakarot" says Vegeta  
"Yuh-huh?" replies Goku  
"You idiot" says Vegeta as he punches Goku in the arm  
"What was that for?" asks Goku, rubbing his arm  
Not again... anyways- _fighting noises_ "I'm going to beat you Kakarot!" yells Vegeta!  
"Come on, it was just a joke Geets!" says Goku  
I'LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER WHENEVER I CAN!  
"I win!" shouts Vegeta proudly


	5. Chapter 5 - Solemn Goodbyes

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

"So that's what happened?" asks Goku.  
"Pretty much" replies Piccolo.  
"Bardock!" says a voice from Bardock's scouter (Yes, he kept it)  
"Frieza is indeed down here in hell now, all should be good from now on" reports King Vegeta  
"That's good. Alright, sorry for the interruption" says Bardock  
"Wait, you said you were my father?" shouts Goku as Bardock flies away  
"Another time!" shouts back Bardock as he disappears.  
"Huh, strange" thinks Goku.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Don't worry Goku, we'll go to Namek and bring you back with the dragon ba-" starts Krillin.  
"Actually, about that." says Goku sadly "I've been thinking, and I've decided maybe it's better if I stayed dead? I mean, all the threats to the planet seemed to be because of me, you know? First the Saiyans, then Frieza, then the Androids. It just seems like I'm always the cause"  
"But, you can't just leave now!" says Krillin "We've been friends for so long!"  
"I know Krillin, Geets, Yamcha, Tien and Gohan. But this isn't a permanent goodbye, is it? I mean, maybe one day I'll come back. But, this is still a goodbye, for now. So I get it if you're upset. Anyways, Geets. You've already hit your goal, you're way more powerful than me! But, Gohan might be a challenger for you! Anyways, Gohan - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what a bad father I've been, I'm sorry for how I tried to force you to be a fighter. But I get it now, you don't like fighting - so I don't mind if you don't want to fight Vegeta, but I'll be honest I'm worried to fight him again!" says Goku jokingly.  
"Get out of the way, Goku." says Piccolo "Hey, you could've just asked!" says Goku.  
"Gohan, be sure to keep up on your training, because right now you are one of the best of Earth's warriors and defenders. It would be a shame to see you lose yourself to those silly studies" states Piccolo.  
"Alright guys, time to wrap it up, I can't keep this up forever!" says King Kai  
"Ok, King Kai. Oh, and Gohan. Take care of your mother for me! And be sure to be a good example to your brother!" says Goku  
"Wait when did this-" begins Gohan before the mental line is cut off.

* * *

Another done! Anyways, welcome Yamcha and Tien!

"..."  
What?  
"We had no lines this whole chapter" says an annoyed Tien and Yamcha.  
Come on, at least Goku mentioned you in his goodbye!  
"That hardly counts for anything" says Tien  
Fine, if you are all going to be moody I wont say anything either!  
...

Ha I win! I had the longest line of dots!  
"Hey, since when was it a contest!" starts Yamcha  
Uh, gonna wrap this one up here. Be sure to be on the lookout for the next chapters and read the previous ones if you haven't so this makes sense!  
See you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 - Darkness Returns

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

* * *

In short, during the Seven year peace period after the Cell Saga Gohan keeps up on his training due to the encouraging words of Piccolo (who I will explain why he stayed dead later) and his father, become the protector of the Earth (much to his mother's dislike, however she _very reluctantly_ allows Gohan to give up his studies as long as he still manages to get a decent job - which he does get later on) however nothing major happens until... 

* * *

Our story continues in a little home far from the land, where a powerful protector of Earth and his mother and little brother live.  
"Hey Gohan!" says Goten. "Hey, what is it little bro?" replies Gohan. "I want to be powerful, just like you!" says Goten with a smile on his face.  
"Well, maybe if Mom stops being so protective when you're a little older I'll train you, how does that sound?" replies Gohan with a friendly smirk.  
"Yeah! And I want to do that thing when your hair changes color!" says Goten excitedly.  
"Well, you see. That might take a while, I'll explain later. See you around Goten!" says Gohan as he flies off.  
"Where are you going?" shouts Goten sadly. "To the market" yells back Gohan "I'll see you soon!" 

* * *

"Frieza"  
"Yes father?"  
"We have been informed by some of mine and yours few remaining troops that Babidi - the son of Bibidi - is planning to resurrect Majin Buu"  
"THE Majin Buu? The one you told me about?"  
"Apparently so"  
"Very well, inform the saiyan Bardock so he may tell that wretched Goku - I'll laugh as he fails to beat Majin Buu. But it would be a rather interesting fight to watch, Buu will win no matter what anyways"  
"You there! Go tell Bardock - the Saiyan angel - about this"  
"Yes sir!"  
"I cannot wait to see the Saiyan spitting and coughing up blood on the ground. Ohohohoho! I would think of Vegeta but that wouldn't even be a challenge for Buu!" 

* * *

"Hey King Kai!" says Goku.  
"Yes, Goku?" reluctantly replies King Kai.  
"Do you fe-?" starts Goku  
"I do" interrupts Piccolo after reading Goku's mind.  
"Right, I forget you can do that Piccolo." says Goku while rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think it is?"  
"I have some suspicions" replies King Kai. "Oh, looks like someone's here to speak to you, Goku" says King Kai annoyed again.  
Bardock flies onto the planet.  
"Son, I have urgent news" 

* * *

That was one of the most fun chapters I've written! Welp, the duo this time is Gohan and Goten!  
"Hey, bro, can you show me that yellow hair thing now, can you, can you?" begins Goten excitedly  
"Uh, Goten. This is the end of the chapter. You're going to have to wait" Gohan reminds Goten  
"Awww, come on!" says Goten sadly.  
Uh oh, looks like this could get on my nerves fast. Be on the lookout for my next chapters for this story!  
"You're the worst brother!" says Goten.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!" laughs Gohan.  
See you guys!


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Beginning

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

"So, uh.. Care to explain why you're not letting them wish you back either?" says Nail in Piccolo's subconscious. "I think it would be better for the others" lies Piccolo. "You do realise we can see your thoughts, right Piccolo?" mentally states Kami.  
"Uh, fine. I need to see someone." Mentally says Piccolo, annoyed. "Who?" ask Kami and Nail simultaneously. "You'll see soon enough" replies Piccolo, ending the argument.

* * *

"Frieza has informed me, for whatever reason, that a dangerous wizard is planning on bringing back Majin Buu!" says Bardock worriedly. "Uh, who?" replies Goku.  
"The most powerful being in the universe Goku, that's who" says King Kai with a worried face. "Wait, why would Frieza tell you to tell me?" asks Goku.  
"Something about thinking you're going to get absolutely annihilated and he'd love to see that" replies Bardock sternly.  
"King Kai, can I contact someone with your telepathy?"

* * *

"Woman! Where is the Gravity Chamber?" shouts Vegeta. "You broke it last week! I'm still repairing it" replies Bulma angrily.  
"Well hurry up!" yells back Vegeta. "I guess all I can do now is go over to that pathetic brat Gohan and see if he proves any challenge now."  
thinks Vegeta, but as he starts to fly off, he hears a faint voice in the back of his head.  
"Geets?" the voice says as it gets louder "HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" it yells, at almost ear piercing levels. "YES KAKAROT BUT TURN YOUR DAMN PHONE DO- Wait, how did you get it that loud?" asks Vegeta questioningly.  
"GOKU! STOP TWISTING MY ARM!" yells King Kai in pain "I'M NOT A VOLUME DIAL! OR A PHONE!"  
"Hmph, classic Kakarot, what is it?" laughs Vegeta. "Out of the way" says an unfamiliar voice "Prince Vegeta, my pleasure. Anyways I must tell you that Majin Buu is going to be revived by an evil wizard named Babidi, you must stop him! Here you go Kakarot" says Bardock as he picks up and passes King Kai to Goku. "I TOLD YOU GUYS, I'M NOT A PHONE!" shouts King Kai. "Uh, yeah. That's pretty much it, big pink strong blob guy is going to come if you don't stop it. So have fun!" says Goku quickly. "Wait, what. Who is, what is? How do I?" starts Vegeta.  
"Now where's the 'end call' button?" begins Goku. "Get your hands off me!" says King Kai.  
"Boop" says Goku.  
"Ah, my eye!" yells King Kai as the mental line is cut.

* * *

Let's just get this over with, we have Nail and Kami!  
"He's definitely hiding something" says Kami  
"Yeah" replies Nail  
I think I know who he's going to see  
"Well, duh. You write the story" states Nail  
Wait you know about that?  
"Yes, we know much more than you think" adds Kami  
Uh, this is creepy. See you guys in the next chapter..


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Page in the Book

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

* * *

"So, have you gathered any information?" asks Piccolo.  
"And why should I help you?" replies Bibidi.  
Piccolo flashes an item at him and Bibidi instantly changes expression. "Uh, how can I help you?" he says, eager to help now.  
"I need you to contact your son and tell him not to go to Earth" states Piccolo.  
"Why? Are you afraid?" mocks Bibidi.  
"No, I just need a bit more time before I can be revived and warn the people of Earth" lies Piccolo.  
"You're a terrible liar, Piccolo" mentally says Kami. "Shut up old man, I've almost got him" replies Piccolo.  
"Who are you talking to?" says Bibidi.  
"No-one" replies Piccolo.  
"Well, it's been fun and all; really it has been Piccolo. But I think we need to end this conversation. Farewell" says Bibidi as he picks up his crystal ball and leaves.  
"Stupid Kami, making me mess up the deal" mutters Piccolo.  
"I'm literally inside your head Piccolo, I know what you're saying" says Kami irritated.

* * *

"This Majin Buu sounds pathetic, but if Kakarot called him strong he must be at least some sort of challenge" thinks Vegeta. "I could warn other people... Nah, this is my fight- my kill" laughs Vegeta. "I might as well start training a bit though, the other person who spoke said 'is planning' so that means I have a decent whi-" Vegeta is cut off as a spaceship lands a few yards away from where he was flying while thinking. "I'm sensing a high power level, the others must too which means the whole pathetic gang will be here soon. I gotta get this kill quick if I want it. Come out you pathetic pink blob!" shouts Vegeta.  
Babidi then steps out with Dabura. "Is that Majin Buu? The tall one with a cape? No, couldn't be, too weak. I can still sense a high power level in the ship" mentally says Vegeta. "I don't care who you are, die." says Vegeta as he fires a blast at Dabura, which lands but does little damage. "Huh, this might actually be a bit fun." says Vegeta as he powers up to Super Saiyan.  
"Vegeta!" shouts a familiar voice.

* * *

To answer two questions, yes Goku will still be coming back in the Buu saga and yes I am a Vegeta fanboy but I will try not to be bias and give every character their time to shine.  
This time we have... Dabura and Babidi!

um

Well, not much of a talker huh? *laughs* Well uh, that's too bad.  
"Leave him be Dabura, he's no harm and will write us well in this story, right Human?" says Babidi  
Uh what no? *Hit by a big blast*  
Be sure... to check in the next chapter... see you guys then if I make i-.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Battle is Never Done

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go to Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team_

* * *

"Ugh, come on. First this brat and when I turn around they'll most likely be the-" starts Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta!" happily says Krillin.

Vegeta scowls as he locks his arms across his chest. "What do you all want?" he asks. "This is my kill if you don't mind"

"What's your kill Vegeta?" asks Gohan.

"Majin Buu, apparently a big pink fat idiot inside that ship with the high power level you guys most likely sense" states Vegeta irritated.

"Come on, at least let us do something! Can we fight these weird guys?" asks Krillin before being hit with a ki blast from an annoyed Dabura.

"Dabura, exterminate them, will you? And be sure to use lots of power so we can resurrect Buu faster, I wouldn't want to keep me and him waiting" says Babidi as he calmly walks inside the ship.

"Alright, Yamcha and Tien, he hasn't seen you so sneak behind him and attack" says Gohan after looking behind a beat-up looking rock.

"I'll wait over by that egg shaped rock over there while you morons kill this guy, but remember! The fat pink one is mine!" says Vegeta as he walks south, powering down from Super Saiyan.

"Will do, it'll be quick; don't worry Vegeta!" says Gohan as he powers up, and as his gold ki flares, Majin Buu shakes inside the ship.

* * *

"Hey, so... King Kai... What ya do for fun around here?" asks Goku, bored.

"We could tell each-other jokes" replies King Kai.

"Nah, I'm fresh out" answers Goku.

"We could always train together, Son" says Bardock.

"Woah, when did you get here!" replies Goku.

"Goku.. he's been here the whole time, remember?" says an irritated King Kai.

"Oh yeah. So... can you go Super Saiyan?" asks Goku.

"No" replies Bardock.

"Well then what's the point?" cries Goku.

* * *

 **Thanks to WTBB501 for the review.**

 **Apologies, couldn't make this chapter as long as I wanted to because I wanted to keep the suspense and just post since my last one was a while ago.**

 **Here we have Goku and King Kai!  
"So, you got any ideas for what to do now King Kai?" asks Goku.**

 **"We could play scrabble" answers King Kai.**

 **"The hiffle is that?" replies Goku.**

 **"Well you see you take a fe-" starts King Kai.**

 **Snoring is the only sound coming out of Goku at the moment.**

 ***snorts* Well, guess you're too boring for Goku, huh King Kai.**

 **"Goku!" yells King Kai angrily**


	10. Chapter 10 - Allies Fall Again

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go the Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

* * *

Gohan charges towards Dabura with his spiky aura and equally spiky hair as a distraction for Yamcha and Tien to come around the back and attack.

"Chiaotzu, you need to go." says Tien.

"But Tien! I can help" replies Chiaotzu.

"No buts, it's too dangerous. You can sense the guy inside the ships power level, can't you?" answers Tien.

"Fine, but if I sense one bad thing happens to you I'm coming over" says Chiaotzu, afraid.

"Don't worry, you know I won't go down easy" replies Tien.

"Tien, come on. The weird guy is distracted by Gohan" whispers Yamcha.

Dabura spots them out of the corner of his eye as Tien and Yamcha walk around, using rocks for camouflage and Chiaotzu flies away.

"What are you looking at?" says Gohan as his fist buries itself in Dabura's stomach.

"Oh, just thinking about which way to make you suffer" replies Dabura intimidatingly.

"Why is Gohan holding back? He could kill this Demon within seconds if he went Super Saiyan 2, but then again; I wouldn't want the fight to end that quickly" thinks Vegeta.

"NEO WOLF FA-" begins Yamcha.

"TRI-BE-" starts Tien.

Dabura then turns around and spits on both of them before they can even finish the name of their attack.

"What? Why'd he spit on them?" asks Krillin.

"I guess we're going to find out soon Krillin" answers Gohan.

"AH, Guys HELP!" screams Yamcha, with a voice as high-pitched as Teen Bulma.

Slowly their legs turn to stone, moving up to their torso, and then to their head and arms.

"Yamcha! Tien!" shouts Gohan.

"Tell my mom I loved her" shouts Yamcha. "Oh wait, I don't have a mom" he laughs as his face is transformed to hard rock.

"Tell Chiaotzu not to worry, I'll be back soon. Ok?" says Tien solemnly.

Dabura moves out of the way for them to inspect their old friends.

"You like my new statues?" mocks Dabura.

"This guy isn't messing around" mutters Gohan.

Krillin rushes over to try and break them out of their stone prison, not knowing if they're even still alive under there.

"Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you break them in this form, you'll never be able to bring them back" mocks Dabura as he jumps into the ship and it flies to another part of the Earth.

"What are we going to do?" asks Krillin.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to follow that bastard to get my kill, you four are too pathetic and weak, heh – well you two now" laughs Vegeta.

"This isn't time for messing around" starts Krillin, but it's clear Vegeta can't hear him or is either ignoring him as he takes off.

"I wish we wasn't so stubborn" thinks Gohan to himself. "Then he could be really useful for the team"

* * *

"Did you use a lot of your power, Dabura?" asks Babidi.

"A portion, yes. But it seems my opponents used a lot, unknowing that they are helping our cause" replies Dabura.

"Good, this will help us revive Majin Buu, then the universe will be ours!" exclaims Babidi.

"Do you think they could become a threat, Lord?" asks Dabura.

"The first one to show up could be, to us, but not to Buu" answers Babidi.

"Sir we are about to land at" begins a minion before being blasted by Dabura.

"Respect our Lord" spits Dabura.

"Right, Lord Babidi. We are about to land in West City" replies the Minion.

"Good" simply answers Babidi.

* * *

 **Quite frankly I'm out of ideas for people here.**

 **"Well, here's some people" says Krillin.**

 **Huh? How did you guys get here?**

 **"You left the recording door open" answers Yamcha.**

 **Well, I guess we have Yamcha and Krillin.**

 **"Hey Krillin, did my pose in the statue look cool?" asks Yamcha.**

 **"You screamed like Bulma, Yamcha" laughs Krillin.**

 **"Hey, not cool!" replies Yamcha.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Friend(?) Becomes Foe

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go the Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

* * *

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes, sir"

"Our greatest fear might be becoming true right in front of our eyes"

"Should we interfere?"

"Not yet, let them try to figure this out first"

"What if they fail?"

"We hope Babidi has mercy"

* * *

"What is that?" shouts a scared civilian as a huge space ship crashes down in the centre of West City and a strange demon like creature emerges. Screaming is heard in every direction as everyone tries to flee, but many are caught and incinerated by Dabura's blasts, you can still hear their screams as their life slips away.

"You!" shouts Vegeta, turns out he had been there watching the scene unfold. "I let those weaklings have a shot at you earlier but now you're mine!"

"Please, you think you have a chan-" begins Dabura. A fist is deeply embedded into his chest and he coughs up small amounts of blood. "You're going to pay for that" he manages to utter.

"No, you're going to pay for coming without any invitation" spits Vegeta aggressively. "Now tell me where the fat pink one is and I'll let you live"

"F-Fool, you think.. you have any ch-chance against Buu? He'll see you to your grave" says Dabura.

"Very well then" simply answers Vegeta before shooting a Ki Blast directly into his face, sending blood spurting in every direction.

* * *

 **IN A FAMILIAR LOCATION**

* * *

"Tien!" cries Chiaotzu staring at the rocky lifeless form of Tien and Yamcha.

Small cracks begin to form on both Yamcha and Tien, and suddenly a huge beam of light emerges.

"Hey Chiaotzu" says Tien happily.

"Wha-?" says Chiaotzu.

"My guess is that it has something to do with Vegeta and the guy who spat on you, if you don't get it – I'm saying Vegeta killed him" says Gohan.

"Well, that's a relief. Good to have you guys back!" exclaims Krillin

"Hey guys!" says a known but partially forgotten, friendly voice. _  
_

* * *

 **BACK TO WEST CITY  
**

* * *

 ****The ship takes off again, seemingly afraid of Vegeta.

"You coward! Stop running and fight me!" shouts Vegeta as he fires a Ki blast which is relatively ineffective before flying off after the ship again. He powers up to Super Saiyan and pushes forward with such speed he ends up in front of the ship, blocking it from moving.

"Go out there and distract him, will you?" commands Babidi to some minions.

"Yes Lord Babidi" the minions quickly answers.

The ship crashes down onto the floor and a wave of minions emerge. Vegeta powers out of Super Saiyan. "Come on, at least give me some sort of challenge, send out the big pink one already!" yells Vegeta as he tosses away the minions.

"Uh oh, I need to be quick. Let's see… Yes. Very good. He has darkness surrounding all of his heart, this should be easy" mutters Babidi.

Vegeta finishes of the minions without even trying. "Come on, this is just emb-" begins Vegeta before a huge pain comes through his head. "What are you trying to do? Control me? Well you're going to have to try mu-" he starts again before crying out in agony as the pain increases ten fold. "AGHH, This.. can't happen, becoming this guys minion" Vegeta thinks before his mind is completely taken over, or at least partially (so much so that he's lost the ability to think rationally).

"Vegeta!" shouts Goku.

"You… shouldn't have come back Kakarot. Well, no matter. I'll just send you back crying to King Kai" says Vegeta.

"Huh? What's goin' on?" Goku manages to say before doubling over with a fist in his abdomen.

"Get ready for a fight Kakarot. A fight that for once, you're certain not to win" eerily states Vegeta.

* * *

 **So, uh.. how's everyone's day going? Good? That's nice.**

 **"Uh, you need people?" asks Goku.**

 **Yeah, can't think of who to put.**

 **"What about me and Geets?" Goku asks.**

 **Can't, you two are enemies now and I've already had you both on before.**

 **"You haven't had Yamcha or Krillin yet have you?" asks Goku.**

 **They were on last time.**

 **"Huh, I'm stumped" Goku laughs.**

 **Well, I guess thi-**

 **"KAKAROT, COME HERE" shouts Vegeta.**

 **"Uh oh, gotta go" laughs Goku.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Wanted Rematch

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Credits go the Akira Toriyama and the rest of the Dragon Ball team._

* * *

Vegeta follows up with a swift uppercut sending Goku soaring into the air before teleporting behind him and slamming him down.

"Let's see how far he can go" thinks Babidi.

Vegeta rises into the sky and screams as he is forced to power up, reaching his limit but then being forced to go beyond even that, his golden aura flares and dark blues sparks dance around his body. His aura begins to take on a more threatening form, becoming more protruding and sharp all the while his screaming never stops. Everyone can't help but think how he can do this without taking a breath. The screaming finally dies down as the dark blue sparks become more obvious to those who couldn't see them before, his aura becomes even more sharp, and his muscles bulge.

"Dad! Watch out! He has an M on his forehead now, like that demon earlier! I think that means he joined Babidi!" shouts Gohan.

"Well then I'll just have to show him how hard I've been training" says Goku simply as he powers up, his screaming rivalling Vegeta's as his aura flares up, licking at the skies like a hungry fire.

"Good, good" thinks Babidi. "With this much power Majin Buu will be awakened in no time!"

Blue sparks join the golden aura on Goku's body as he continues to scream.

"Woah, Dad can go Super Saiyan 2 now as well?" mutters Gohan.

"We'll, uh. Leave this to you buddy!" shouts Krillin as he flies away, terrified.

"That's a good choice, you weaklings will die in one attack" mocks Vegeta.

"Argh! He's so arrogant! I wish I could punch him in his stupid face" says Tien.

"I can hear that Tri-clops!" Vegeta yells back.

"Come on Tien, we gotta go. You know we stand no chance against Vegeta" says Yamcha.

"Fine" mutters Tien as the rest of the Z-fighters fly away.

Goku continues to scream vigorously until his body and aura appear the same way as Vegeta.

"You ready then, Kakarot?" says Vegeta, clearly tired of waiting.

"I know how you feel, Geets. Us Saiyans can't wait for a fight. Well, I'm ready when you are" Goku states.

Vegeta fires a small Ki blast as a distraction as he flies with super speed behind Goku, kicking him hard in the back. However, Goku – expecting this – turns around and blocks but is then hit by the small Ki blast in the back. Vegeta uses the time Goku is injured for to punch him right in the gut before kicking him through a couple mountains.

"This all you got, Kakarot?" mocks Vegeta.

"I'm just getting warmed up" replies Goku, before his second and middle finger to his head, and teleporting behind Vegeta; grabbing him and firing a Ki blast right into his back. Vegeta screams in agony but then collects himself, escaping from the grasp and then turning around and firing a quick Galick Gun, but Goku counters with a small Super Kamehameha. Using the smoke Vegeta rushes in, scoring a kick right to Goku's chest, he then dashes again and throws Goku to the ground, creating a small crater.

"He's not messing around" thinks Goku.

"I can tell he's holding back, but luckily there's a power I have too; which someone like Babidi can't make use of" Vegeta mentally tells himself.

"Why don't we end this now?" asks Goku after getting up.

"I was thinking the same thing" replies Vegeta.

"Get ready!" Goku shouts.

"Prepare yourself!" yells back Vegeta.

Goku charges a strong Super Kamehameha and Vegeta gathers all of his energy into a Final Flash.

"KA! ME!" begins Goku.

"FINAL!" starts Vegeta.

"HA! ME!" continues Goku.

"FLASH!" shouts Vegeta.

"HAA!" screams Goku.

The Blue and Yellow beams collide, and it seems that Goku has the advantage before Vegeta pours more energy into his Final Flash, winning the beam struggle for now. Goku then goes into Kaio-Ken X1 and it seems it's all over for Vegeta until he manages to push in the last of his energy, resulting in a huge explosion.

* * *

Cracks appear in Majin Buu's sealed ball until he breaks out entirely inside Babidi's ship, although originally baffled at the size and shape of Majin Buu - Babidi collects himself.

"Yes, yes! Buu, we shall rule the galaxy together!" he shouts.

The ship takes off from the ground and flies to a place far from Goku and Vegeta's nearly ended battle.

As soon as the ship lands and Babidi and Buu step out onto the grassy wasteland, Buu wastes no time getting rid of Babidi.

"Buu no like you! Turn into candy!" Buu shouts before firing a beam at Babidi. Babidi screams in pain as his body turns into a chocolate bar, starting at the legs and slowly making its way to his head. The process is slow for Babidi, but very quick for Buu. He instantly shoves the chocolate into his mouth. "Bleh! All mouldy and bad!" he says before spitting it out and burning it with a Ki blast. "Hehehehe" he laughs as he watches the chocolate burn.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta sit upright after both collapsing after using all of their energy.

"Vegeta! Buu was just awoken because of our battle! If we stand any chance of beating him, we need to do it together! If we don't everyone will die! Including Bulma and Trunks!" Goku screams.

"You fool. You think I care for them anymore? I am a Saiyan warrior, I care for no-one!" Vegeta shouts at Goku as he gets in and rushes for a punch at Goku, but Goku catches it and retaliates with a punch sending Vegeta flying back.

"You liar! I don't buy it. Talk all you want Vegeta but you better convince yourself of it first!" Goku replies angrily.

"…Fine, you win." Vegeta says smiling as he gets up. "I'll join you to take down Buu… Well, what are you waiting for? Get out your sensu beans, we need to be at full strength"

"Great Vegeta! With us fighting him together we can surely take him down!" Goku says as he turns to take out the senzu beans.

Vegeta's smile turns to a scowl as he approaches Goku, and he hits him with a hard blow to the back of the head. Goku's mouth falls open just as quick as he falls out of Super Saiyan and collapses to the floor.

* * *

 **Holy, I think this is a record for the most words in a chapter for this story!  
I had a lot of fun with this one but sorry if the fight seemed kinda short! I wanted to end on a cliff-hanger here, but if you guys watched the Goku vs Vegeta fight in the Buu saga it wouldn't be much of a surprise.  
Yes, the form they both powered up into is what I like to call Super Saiyan 2 Ascended, or SSJ2A. And if you're wondering why Goku didn't use a higher Kaio-ken than just Kaio-Ken X1 it's because he didn't have enough energy left to.  
Follow and Favourite the story to keep up with the new chapters! See you guys around!**


End file.
